Miniaturization of electronic devices has allowed the introduction of ever increasing amounts of computing power in hand-held form. Both numerical and alphabetical information can be manipulated by hand-held devices. However, graphic information such as hand-written notes and sketches have not been susceptible to electronic manipulation, largely due to the lack of an efficient hand-held interface between the graphic and electronic domains. If graphic input could be reduced to electronic form effectively by a hand-held device, present electronic technologies would allow for storage, manipulation, communication and display of the information.